Naruto's Descent into the Darkness
by Irunic-Kori
Summary: Naruto stopped Orochimaru from placing the curse mark on Sasuke, raising Orochimaru's curiousity. As he fights Naruto, he sees Naruto has more potential than Sasuke and decides to place his 'gift' on him. AU. Eventual NaruSaku. Slight OOC. Please R
1. The Curse Seal of Heaven

Naruto's Descent into the Darkness

Chapter 1

The Curse Seal of Heaven

-----------------------------------------

--Naruto's POV--

I was trying to find my teammates after I was swallowed whole by a giant snake. I managed to destroy it with my Shadow clones. I heard a fight start up and followed the noise when he heard someone like Sakura-chan scream. 'Damn, I need to make sure if it's her that she's ok!' I sped even faster. As I got to the source of the fight, I saw a grass nin kick Sasuke up in the air then punch him in the stomach sending him flew into a tree, knocking him out. He fell on a branch just laying there. Sakura-chan ran to him which pissed me off but I didn't show it. I frankly am tired of her only acknowledging him even though I've only shown one jutsu I learned that night from the forbidden scroll. I'm tired of always being left behind when someone else gets to learn and I have to teach myself, which blows when you don't know anything so you can't teach yourself. I contemplated staying there until the grass nin took our scroll and left. Would show her just how strong her precious Sasuke-kun is, bleh! I heard the grass nin mumble something as I saw her pull her face off, ew, and it was now a man's face. What she, he, he-she said angered me so much that I just _had _to step in. The she-male said "not as strong as I would hope, but maybe if I give you some of my power you'll get stronger." That was it, Sasuke has enough power and now, as always, he gets more handed to him! I threw my jacket off to make the clone I made correct and it jumped in front of the guy and shouted

"Like hell you are!" it was time to show just who had the power.

--Orochimaru's POV—

The kyuubi brat jumped in front of me in the way of Sasuke-kun. It was strange that he no longer had the stupid jacket, but I felt that this one was different. "get out of my way." I ordered as I threw two senbon though his neck and something grabbed my interest. The boy disintegrated into crows which fluttered around me. I smirked, maybe Naruto-kun had some talent, I would have to see if he had a decent amount of power compared to Sasuke-kun. Maybe I would give Naruto-kun the Curse Seal of Heaven. Up above he Shunshined into the heap of swirling crows. I have to assume he knows the Shadow clone jutsu on account the only way he would know the Crow clone jutsu if he had read some of the Forbidden Scroll. This would be interesting. The crows scattered and the boy dropped in front of me, charged and swung at me with fists. I blocked them all and he used the momentum of the previous punch to spin and deliver a kick into my ribcage. This kid was defiantly filled with tricks up his sleeves. Continuing the momentum he kicked me in the temple shooting me into a branch. When the substitution took effect he cursed and took a grew very alert at all the directions. Sasuke-kun came to and looked around confused. The girl filled him in on what happened right before I struck. My snake smashed into the tree Naruto-kun was standing on and he jumped out very aware of it coming. Another point to my list of the better shinobi and that gave me confidence Naruto-kun had more talent than Sasuke-kun. I _had_ to have this boy! We engaged in taijutsu again and I took a couple steps back when suddenly I bumped into something behind me. Naruto-kun smirked then chuckled. He snapped his eyes up "GREAT CLONE EXPLOSION!" he announced as I felt the explosion behind me and in front of me. I shed my skin to counter the jutsu. I haven't seen such a promise for a body since Itachi. I swore to make this boy mine!

--Naruto's POV--

I appeared on the branch Sasuke and Sakura-chan were on and I could tell he wanted something. As if he was interested in it. I shook it off. The man gazed at me a gaze that had so much killing intent in it, it rivaled Zabuza's! I simply stood my ground though, as Sasuke and Sakura-chan were struck with massive fear. I wanted to save the Crow clone technique and the Clone explosion for a very strong opponent; well at least I got to use them for that. I knew this person, whoever he was, was WAY stronger than he seemed I just knew it. I knew if I was to beat this guy I would have to use 'it' my ultimate jutsu. Using just one of those jutsu takes a pretty good amount of chakra. But using both and two clones for the Clone explosion has put me at half my chakra. I know this attack will bring me out of chakra, but it's a last resort. I put my hands in my signature seal "Multi shadow clone jutsu!" 1,000 of me appeared and they went towards the guy. I grabbed Sasuke and Sakura and jumped off the branch away from them. I got about 50 feet back as he was fighting my clones. He destroyed about a quarter of them and I formed enough to make the total force back to about 1,000 even after he would destroy more as I made my new ones. I declared my ultimate attack for all to hear proudly "EXPLOSION OF THE HEAVENS!" all the clones exploded in a massive fiery ball of destruction. The winds were so powerful that they blew us about another 50 feet away. I had done it though. It was clear as day, it was day actually because at ground zero the canopy of the trees in a 45 foot radius had all their leaves blown off. I panted heavily as I came out victorious. I looked at Sasuke first and saw him in shock. I turned to see Sakura-chan on the other side and she had the same expression on her face. I gazed at ground zero with a smile on my face. I did it, all on my own too! That was what I thought. The guy jumped out in front of us making this 'kukuku' laugh smirking devilishly.

--Orochimaru's POV--

He proved himself worthy of being my container. With him as my body and having the kyuubi's power, I could get Itachi after all! This had to be the best day of my life. This boy was in a whole league of genius, field genius. That jutsu could've killed me, but I can tell it must really drain his chakra. He has to have a lot of chakra on his own to be able to pull all this off. I snickered as I got to see my new vessel. I could see in his eyes that he wants someone to help him, be there for him for once, instead of doing everything himself. That would be how I'll convince him to come to me, but for now I'll leave him with my parting gift. "kukuku, Naruto-kun, you've proven yourself a true shinobi. I have to leave now, but I will leave you a little present which, in time, will influence you to make the greatest decision of your life!" I stretched my neck and bit Naruto-kun. When I removed my fangs, the two puncture wounds oozed a little blood and the three tomoe circling each other formed blessing him with my some of my power. Even though the 1 in 10 rule was true, I was sure Naruto-kun had a stronger shot at making it with the kyuubi sealed inside him. This was going to be my greatest body yet and probably second best forever as I am sure I will get Itachi with Naruto-kun as my vessel. This will be too easy knowing his background!

--Sasuke's POV--

I watched that snake freak bite Naruto on the neck. It was truly creepy. I heard Naruto make a blood curdling scream which actually made me shiver a bit. He passed out onto the branch the three of us were on. Sakura held onto him and I grew a fit of rage, Sharingan blazing "What the fuck did you do to Naruto?!" I demanded. The guy continued to snicker, I wanted to wipe it off him so fucking much!

"I gave him what he desires. You see my name is Orochimaru, and I intend on Naruto-kun coming to me in due time. now off with you, I don't want you out of my sights!" this guy known as Orochimaru demanded. In disgust at his lack of respect, I flipped handseals "Fireball jutsu!" I yelled and sent it at him. He simply stood there as the fire engulfed him. When I stopped breathing out, the fire died down. That fucker was standing there basically mocking me. "you are a waste of time. I'm glad I didn't take you." Outraged I jumped at him, Sakura shouting for me to stop. I threw my fist back and got ready to strike, suddenly he grabbed my arm, spun around and threw me back. I slammed into a tree, headfirst, and everything went black.


	2. Sound Strike

Naruto's Descent into the Darkness

Chapter 2

Sound Strikes

----------------------------------------------

--Sakura's POV--

I dragged Naruto and Sasuke-kun to a hollowed tree somewhere in this stupid forest. I had to tend to Naruto most, as he had a massive fever. Upon checking his bite mark, I noticed a weird looking bruise on his neck. It looked like Kakashi-sensei's Sharingan a little. He began to shiver a bit. This was incredibly strange; he has an intense fever and is shivering! I changed the rags on him to cool down that damn fever and decided I should lay some traps. It took a little while and was difficult as I didn't have a vast arsenal of supplies to make decent traps, but I did the best I could with what I had. I sat there, fighting the fatigue my body had to endure with for hours with neither of them getting any better at all. It seemed they would be asleep forever and that I would be all alone here. Suddenly the biggest of my fears came true, a team attacked us. They evaded my traps with little attempt and went for Sasuke-kun. I stood in the way, but something unexpected happened, the weirdo Rock Lee stepped in. He pronounced his love for me and defended me. He did the attack he was about to do on Sasuke-kun and I thought he won as the leader of the group laid there in the raised ground. I saw him fidget then climb out of the ground. Lee didn't win. After another quick battle between their leader and Lee, Lee was knocked unconscious and they came after Sasuke-kun. I stepped in the way and the leader said "Move out of the way."

"Why are you after Sasuke-kun, he doesn't have the scroll, I do. I'll give it to you if you leave us alone."

"Heh, we don't want your scroll. We want Sasuke."

"I won't let you have him."

"Thought you would say that, I guess we'll have to kill you too." I felt someone grab at my hair from behind me and pull on it.

"What a useless bitch. If you bothered training instead of going to the beauty parlor maybe you'd be able to stop us." Their kunoichi spoke harshly to me. In an effort to get away I cut my hair away from her grasp. What I felt next took my breath away in terror. I felt a need for blood and gore stronger than anything, it felt inhuman. Then I looked back and saw something unlike any other. Naruto had a flaming looking tattoo over his face and on the left side of his body and his eyes. They were the most frightening thing I've ever seen. His eyes were scarlet red with slits for pupils. He had red and purple chakra circling his body like a vortex. The flaming style tattoo grew and took over the rest of his body and went to black. During the whole thing, he was grinning like a madman.

"Hehehe, look what the snake sent over for me. Prey!" he said 'prey' evilly, like an animal, like a demon. He appeared behind the one with cannon like arms and crushed them. Then he ripped them off in one swift motion. He spun and whipped the leader in the face with his teammates arms. The armless Oto nin was writhing on the ground, blood pouring out from where his limbs once were. The kunoichi that held me down looked like she was afraid for her life. She tried to turn and run, but Naruto was already there. "Don't think I forgot about you. You get a special treatment for harming Sakura-chan!" he slapped her in the face and sent her to the ground. He put a foot to her throat, effectively choking her. "are you ready to meet Satan? If you aren't than that's too damn bad!" he said and stomped down, decapitating her. He glanced at the leader who was getting up. "So you want more eh? I'll give you you're death!" he was over there in an instant and grabbed the cloth-covered boy by the neck and held him up. I had to stop him. I would have to give him something he has been asking for since the academy. I ran up behind him and gave him what he's always wanted from me, a hug.

--Naruto's POV--

I felt arms wrap around me. It broke me from my anger. Those arms, they felt soft and warm to whatever exposed skin they came in contact with. I dropped my hold on the kid in my grasp and he fell to the ground. He crawled away from me and I felt both powers receding from me. He got to the teammate that was still alive, or that's what he thought. Bastard bled to death. "Oh god!" the kid said in horror "please…take my scroll and let me live please, I beg you!" he took out the scroll and placed it on the ground in front of him. He bowed to me which made me think 'ok, what the fuck?' he leapt away as I picked up the scroll and looked Sakura-chan in the eye.

"Why did you do that?" I asked her

"I wanted to help you." She answered. I hardened my gaze at her

"Bullshit. Where's the Sakura-chan I know?"

"What? It is me!" she insisted, but I knew this couldn't be her. The real Sakura-chan wouldn't give a fuck about me.

"You suck at impersonating someone as cruel as Sakura-chan." I told the imposter. Then whoever this was did something I didn't expect, she cried.

"I can't believe I was this bad to you. That girl was right, I am a useless bitch."

"Just shut up!" I yelled trying to break out of her grasp, but she held on. I pulled out a kunai and cut her arm to dispel the henge, but nothing happened except she said 'ow' and let go. I knew it was her.

--Orochimaru's POV--

After I fought Anko I gave her a small clue as to who I put the curse mark on. I told her it was Konoha's best genin, full of surprises. She thought I was talking about Sasuke-kun. I waited for Kabuto to come to our meeting point. While waiting for him I felt the curse mark activate, my plan was a success. A few minutes after that it was repulsed back. Oh well, I could sense he killed at least one of my minions. Kabuto appeared before me "Orochimaru-sama" he bowed

"Kabuto, what do you know on the Kyuubi's vessel?" I asked, wondering why Kabuto never told me about Naruto-kun's abilities.

"Well sir, there's not much to know except he lacks any kind of talent, period. He is the dead last at everything. All he has that is noticeable is his Shadow clone jutsu." I knew just how dangerous Naruto-kun's Shadow clones were when he used his Clone Explosion with it. "Orochimaru-sama, Sasuke is the one we're after anyway, why do you want to know about the Kyuubi brat?"

"oh, no reason." I dismissed him and Kabuto leapt away. I would have to wait for the next part of the chunin exams to see how well Naruto-kun is doing.

--Sasuke's POV--

I woke up with a huge headache. I looked up and saw the Dobe yelling at Sakura, wait what? I snapped my eyes open and noticed she was hugging him. Ok was this some strange dream? I noticed the Dobe cut her with a kunai. Oooook? I think someone snuck acid in my water before the exam. "Is this some kind of hallucination or something or did you actually just cut her?" I asked walking up to the two.

"no, I thought she was an imposter, so I tried to dispel a henge. Sorry Sakura-chan." He said flatly, not enthusiastic or cowering at her wrath.

"It's ok Naruto, lets just get out of here."

"we still need a scroll right?" I asked

"no, I got one while you were resting." Naruto said again flatly

"really? Wow, I guess luck was on your side." Naruto grabbed me by the collar and put his face right in mine

"JUST BECAUSE I DON'T COME FROM A 'GREAT CLAN' LIKE YOU DO DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T BE A DECENT SHINOBI!" he yelled in my face, I could swear a saw a flicker of red in his eyes, which felt like pure evil.

"Get your hands off me Dobe." I said insultingly. He threw me into a tree and spat out

"Fine Uchiha!" he turned his back and leapt in the trees. Sakura followed and I got up and sped as fast as I could to catch up. What the fuck was wrong with him?

--Naruto's POV--

The damn Uchiha pissed me off again. He thinks we're all an annoyance to him because he comes from a great clan and we don't. God I just want to kill him at times! I sped to the tower to cash in the scrolls and get this damn thing over with. We got there and we cashed them in with a half hour left in our time to cash in the scrolls. I just want to go home and try teaching myself something, if I can. Knowing 'Sensei' he'll train Sasuke as much as he can, just because Sasuke's an Uchiha. Goddamn I hate the Uchiha's and their stuck up false sense of security, except the one who became my idol.


	3. Naruto's Painful Past

Naruto's Descent into the Darkness

Chapter 3

Naruto's Painful Past

-----------------------------------------------

--Naruto's POV--

After the old man made his boring speech this guy with the most annoying cough I've ever heard started talking. I didn't concentrate on what he was saying, as my neck and shoulder kept shooting huge amounts of pain, causing me to sneer a little and grab at it. I rubbed the area where the snake freak bit me. The pain relieved a little and I let go of the area. I heard the coughing guy say we were going to fight preliminaries, great. I looked to my left and noticed a screen fluctuating between names. Finally two names stayed on the screen. Uzumaki Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba. This would be easy. "Will Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba please stay here while the rest of you please go up in the balcony?" the coughing guy asked. I stayed along with the idiotic dog obsessed freak. I turned to him, anger in my eyes

"do us all a favor and forfeit the match you're not worth my time." I said to him in a bored tone, which I was.

"oh please, you're just saying that because you know you can't win unless I forfeit." I let it go, I really don't have time to argue with some dumb ass like Kiba. We got to separate sides and the coughing proctor started the match. "hey Naruto, why did you lose the stupid orange jacket? It would be fitting for when I pummel you!" I sighed, I guess I could show him the Crow clone. The jutsu wouldn't have been as effective if I had on that jacket so I lost it. Well it wouldn't hurt to be more like my hero today, maybe if I act like him I'll get some attention, the attention I deserve for once.

"no, I got rid of it because I'm a shinobi, unlike the members of your weakling clan." I said pointing at him. I succeeded, he looked straight at my finger, he would be caught in my genjutsu.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY CLAN LIKE THAT!" Dog freak shouted. Like I cared

"Your clan is so weak they need dogs to fight with them." I threw at him lowering my arm as there was no point for me to keep it up and look like an idiot like him. He completely lost it. He threw a kunai at me and I substituted with a Crow Clone. It disintegrated into a massive flock of crows, filling up almost the entire room. They circled the entire room, but in different directions instilling more fear into him and disorienting him even more. I Shunshined in one of my favorite jutsu's. It was time to show him what I've really been through. It was time to show everyone just how fucked up my life truly is.

--Kakashi's POV--

I've never seen Naruto this disrespectful in my life. He's always been so respectful, well not exactly respectful, but he never judged people and insulted them just because like he did here. This was so unlike him. Then I saw Kiba throw a kunai and Naruto just stood there for it. He took it in the chest and his body began to disintegrate into crows. 'the Crow Clone?' I thought 'So he made Kiba angry to make him make a mistake? Impressive, but where did he learn the Crow Clone?' then I remembered 'Naruto had the Forbidden Scroll before he became a genin.' Was it possible he learned more than just the Shadow clone jutsu from the scroll, we'll have to find out.

--Naruto's POV--

I saw the look of fear in Kiba's eyes. They reminded me of my own when I was younger. "Kiba, do you know _anything_ about me? The real me? The me that has experienced tragedy no child should ever be exposed to?" he looked at me with confusion as I gazed down at him from my position above. "No? then lets have a talk then. Don't try to fight it anyway because you're already caught in my genjutsu. Lets see, where should I begin?" I asked rhetorically as I flipped through my memories. "well let's start with my jutsu as I can tell you're wondering most about how I know this and what it does. This technique is called the 'Crow clone' it's a clone made of crows obviously. Where I learned it is not important. How advanced it is, is though. You see, only two people in the entire world know this jutsu, the creator and myself. My hero, my idol, Uchiha Itachi." I felt the anger radiating mostly from Sasuke, but some from Asuma too. Sasuke screamed out at me

"YOU'RE SAYING THAT TRAITOR IS YOUR HERO? YOU LOOK UP TO THAT MAN?"

"…yes, yes I do. But why wouldn't I? not only did he become an ANBU captain at 13, which is more than you can say about yourself Sasuke, but he saved my life. Why wouldn't I look up to the man?" That instantly put Sasuke in his place. He was hit with a need to know just how I know him "I can tell you want to know how I know Itachi-dono. Well, in order to tell that story, I'll have to tell a different story. When I was 4 years old, I escaped from the village gates after-"

"Naruto! I forbid you from telling anything anymore, please continue with the match!" the brittle hokage ordered, like he could stop me.

"Hokage-sama, not only were you rude from interrupting me, but this is my story and I have a right to tell it without anyone interrupting me. Or are you going to take that right away from me too?" The stupid old man slumped in his chair in defeat. I continued with my story "anyway, back to what I was saying, when I was 4 years old I escaped the village. I left so far into Fire Country, that I stumbled into the aftermath of a battlefield between Konoha and Kumo. I saw things no man should ever see. The blood and guts were everywhere. People cried for water and for someone to help them. I was four years old and had shinobi die in my arms. I remember staring at the carnage, praying the sun wouldn't rise. From then on I lived a life in disguise. I remember the feelings I felt and still feel can't be right. You think because you have a headband that that makes you a ninja? Once you've seen death so much were it doesn't even faze you anymore, then you could be considered a ninja. Now to the story between me and Itachi-dono."

"Wait," Kiba interrupted, at least he didn't interrupt me in the middle of the story "why did you leave the village?"

"Because the villagers tried to beat me to death." Everyone except the jonin gasped, well and the red haired Suna genin too. "here's something you should all know, I despise the Uchiha clan. They think they are decent, but they try killing a kid that can't even defend himself. This is why I respect Itachi-dono so much. Not only did he wipe out that hypocritical clan, but he believed it didn't matter where you came from to do great things. All you needed to be was human. An Uchiha cornered me in an alleyway. He beat the living shit out of me. Then he pulled out a kunai and was about to kill me. I just succumbed to him, as to me there was no point in even living. Then Itachi-dono came in the way and fought him to the point where the Uchiha was unconscious. He binded his hands with chakra and knelt before me. 'My name is Itachi, I'm a friend.' He said kindly 'You have the will to do great things. Don't let anyone, not even yourself, break that will. Can you promise me that?' he asked. I promised him and I meant it. From then on I did the best to keep that promise. Only problem is that since all the academy teachers hated me and didn't bother with me or sometimes I'd get the teacher that would teach me something…wrong though, on purpose." I paused to let my words sink in. "I was a terrible ninja due to the discrimination I had to deal with. Take a moment to realize just how lucky your lives are all of you." I paused again. "tell me Kiba, do you know what it is about me that you could never understand?" he looked at me in confusion "it's how I could just…KILL A MAN!" I said with a ruff voice for effect. About half of the crows started diving for Kiba and started to change into shuriken. He remembered I placed him in a genjutsu and tried to break it as the shuriken rained down upon him. He would call this a battle, I would call this toying with him.


	4. Naruto Reveals his Hidden Strength

Naruto's Descent into the Darkness

Chapter 4

Naruto Reveal's his Hidden Strength

-----------------------------------------------

--Kurenai's POV--

I saw what Naruto did and it impressed me. I thought he didn't even know what genjutsu was, but I was wrong. He was able to cast a complicated genjutsu with his finger, which is an impressive feat at any rank, but he was a genin! Itachi must be his idol if Naruto would use the Crow Clone's with the Ephemeral. Only thing, only half of the flock was used as shuriken. I saw Itachi do something similar a couple times. If Naruto adopted Itachi's fighting style as closely as I think, then not only will Kiba be obliterated, but I might need to step in to prevent Naruto from killing my student. My thoughts have been confirmed as I saw the majority of the remaining murder dive at Kiba from all directions, barrel rolling caughing him to become even more disoriented. He swatted at them to try and get away, but he kipt getting clawed in his face. Naruto stopped his crows and they returned to the air, resting on the edge of the balcony. One landed on my shoulder and one landed on Kakashi's. The two of us looked at each other, both wondering if Naruto was foreshadowing something. The crows that didn't land on the railing revolved around Naruto quickly. He disappeared in them and they circled each other with just as much speed on the floor of the arena. Naruto appeared in them and the crows scattered "I decided to not use my Ephemeral technique." He said. Out of nowhere, a shadow clone was behind Kiba, jabbing a kunai into his back. "I decided to have some fun." He finished. Kiba repeatedly let out muffled cries of pain. This is going to be bad!

--Naruto's POV--

After I stabbed him in the back, I planned what I would do next. It wouldn't hurt to tell everyone in one sweep action about my new dreams and such. My clone threw a kunai into the symbol of the Konoha. "I have lost all faith in the pathetic villagers that inhabit Konohagakure. I have lost the faith that one day I will become an acknowledged shinobi and respected, but that will never happen. Not as long as I'm still alive, for they despise me and always will. I thought that if I became Hokage, then maybe, just maybe, I could be respected. How stupid right? As long as people are hated for what they hold and not who they are, I will never be treated or looked at as a human being, but as a savage animal. Since I no longer have any point in becoming Hokage, I have a new dream. My new dream is to become an ANBU captain. I will serve the Hokage and the Hokage only; I will serve the village, not the inhabitants. If I could join the few of the infamous 'flee on sight' shinobi, that would be nice too. That is my new dream, something that is reachable. I may not be respected, but I will have authority! I will have power! I will be feared!" my clone declared, with its arms raised a little passed its shoulders like I've seen the paintings of gods and goddesses. The Konoha nin, even the Hokage looked at me with worry and concern. It was time to end this. I saw Akamaru try to sneak up behind my clone. I decided to take out the stupid dog and break Kiba's heart and will. "Clone explosion!" my clone declared as it exploded heavily injuring the small canine. Everyone was astonished that the shadow clone that stabbed Kiba was actually me and me that made that speech was actually a clone. Kiba ignored his pain from my knife and ran to his stupid friend. I held onto my knife cauging it to withdraw from his spine. He kneeled beside Akamaru and checked the unconscious dog. He snapped up to meet my face and yelled

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" I laughed a little.

"Tell me Kiba, have you ever killed a man before?"

"No, but you'll be my first kill!" he swore

"No, I won't. not only because you lack the stones to kill, but you lack the ability you see, I have killed before, and I know how it feels. You don't, you're afraid of feeling it, I can see it in your eyes. Until you get over that pathetic fear, you'll never make it past genin. I have no problems killing you Kiba, so I'll give you one more shot. Forfeit now and you'll be able to cling to your wretched and pathetic life." He shook his head and I had enough. I Shunshined underneath him and kicked him in the jaw like the weird ass Rock Lee. I used the Shadow of the Dancing Leaf to appear underneath him. He turned his head enough to see my intimidating gaze. I felt the power well up in my neck. The power, it felt so good. I let it consume my body to make my improvised taijutsu combo pack even more of a punch. "I admit the first part of this technique came from someone else, but the rest is all mine!" I told him as I spun him with my leg making his feet at my face. I kneed him in the back and maneuvered myself into kicking him in the gut. I grabbed him by his jacket so he wouldn't go straight into the ground. I punched him in the face then maneuvered my feet at his neck. I clamped them onto his neck, one on his windpipe and the other on the back of his neck, and spun myself. I let go of my grip on him, sending him into the ground, he was face down and for the final strike I elbowed him in the back of his neck proclaiming my creation "Kitsune Rendan!" I got off of him, stood and felt the power recede, oh well all good things must end one time or another. "Call it before he dies, his neck is broken." I informed the coughing proctor "*cough* do to knockout *cough* Uzumaki Naruto wins the first match *cough, cough*" Kakashi appeared beside me whispering in my ear

"We need to seal that curse mark."

"Why? So you can take away the only thing that someone gave me and not the Uchiha? Look I'm tired of you and everyone else who hands Uchiha Sasuke power and holding me back. And now that someone has handed _me_ power for a change, you take it away!" I retorted, also whispering. This wasn't the place to have an outburst. His eye showed he was shocked for some reason

"Naruto, I didn't know you felt that way. This isn't the place to talk about this, but we need to resolve this issue. Come with me." I didn't want to, but disobeying orders from your direct superior wouldn't be good for my dreams of making it to ANBU. I complied and we walked off to a section of the building behind the arena.


End file.
